Have You Played
Have You Played... is a Poll of the Day question CJay (or now SB) often asks regarding some of the site's most popular games. By tracking these results it's possible to create a listing of GameFAQs' All-Time Playrates, that is, what percentage of the site has played these games at least once, in whatever format. Keep in mind that this listing does not include results from Do You Own...? game polls unless the poll choices made a distinction between owning and playing, as that's an entirely different question. All-Time Playrates (this list is accurate as of 10/20/14) Rank Game Playrate Date # Tetris 98.85% 6/8/14 # Mario 3 94.30% 11/1/05 # Mario 1 93.54% 2/15/07 # Sonic 1 87.88% 8/17/09 # OoT 87.61% 11/4/05 # LttP 84.50% 11/2/05 # FF7 81.35% 5/8/03 # Duck Hunt 80.75% 4/21/14 # Pong 80.33% 11/29/12 # MGS 76.77% 11/13/01 # Zelda 1 76.29% 2/14/07 # CT 71.38%18 03/11/15 # FFVIII 69.70% 9/07/14 # FFX 67.91% 5/7/03 # Wind Waker 67.41% 12/13/12 # FF6 66.73% 10/27/05 # Doom 64.63% 12/10/13 # Final Fantasy XIII 63.48% 03/09/15 # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City 63.13% 5/5/03 # Mega Man 1 60.55% 12/17/12 # Super Metroid 59.43% 3/19/14 # FF1 59.04% 12/18/12 # The Sims 58.89% 1/15/03 # Mega Man X 58.88% 12/17/13 # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link 58.87% 1/14/12 # Counter-Strike 58.02% 8/20/06 # Halo 3 57.50% 3/4/09 # Half-Life 2 56.76% 11/16/14 # Contra 56.70% 4/5/07 # FFIX 54.40% 11/20/00 # Castlevania: Symphony of the Night 52.66% 3/20/12 # Minecraft 51.79% 6/22/13 # Wolfenstein 3-D 44.68% 5/5/12 # Metal Gear 41.55% 6/28/06 # DDR 40.82% 1/25/02 # Earthbound 40.81% 7/27/14 # WoW 37.00% 11/23/14 # Xenogears 34.20% 10/20/13 # Disgaea 29.90% 1/30/13 # League of Legends 26.01% 7/13/12 # Flappy Bird 25.36% 2/08/14 # Phantasy Star Online 22.69% 4/8/01 # Final Fantasy XI 21.34% 4/20/06 # Ragnarok Online 19.70% 6/12/04 # Phantasy Star 19.64% 12/20/12 # EverQuest 16.38% 6/15/03 # FFXIV 15.08% 10/28/13 Notes * FF7's Playrate fell to 75.04% on 11/5/05, then to 70.83% on 7/21/09 * MGS's Playrate fell to 72.39% on 10/29/05, then to 61.77% on 10/21/13 * Everquest's Playrate fell to 16.05% on 3/24/04, then to 8.71% on 3/16/14 * Ocarina's Playrate fell to 80.20% on 7/22/09 * Tetris's Playrate had risen from 97.36% on 1/24/05 * Xenogears's Playrate had risen from 31.68% on 2/11/13 * Metal Gear's Playrate fell to 37.95% on 12/22/12 * FF1's Playrate had risen from 58.47% on 6/26/06 and 58.50% on 2/16/07 * FFXI's Playrate had risen from 20.65% on 6/13/04 and fell to 18.16% on 10/28/13 * Contra's Playrate fell to 55.05% on 2/9/13 * Wind Waker's Playrate had risen from 51.71% on 5/6/03 * Mario 1's Playrate had risen from 92.96% on 6/27/06 and fell to 92.93% on 9/13/14 * Sonic 1's Playrate had risen from 87.60% on 2/17/07 and fell to 84.44% on 6/23/11 * Zelda 1's Playrate had risen from 76.21% on 6/25/06 and fell to 75.28% on 8/22/14 * World of Warcraft's Playrate had risen from 23.02% on 3/18/05, 34.02% on 5/29/07, 31.05% on 11/18/07, 34.49% on 12/10/08, and 36.22% on 5/13/10 * Minecraft's Playrate had risen from 10.51% on 9/21/10, 24.68% on 8/6/11, and 47.70% on 12/15/12, and fell to 51.45% on 12/14/13 * FFVI's Playrate fell to 63.17% on 10/20/14 * Chrono Trigger's Playrate had risen from 68.36% on 11/3/05 External Links * Aprosenf's Poll Script (every PotD result) Category:GameFAQs Related